


Don’t you worry love(It’s just a game)

by Tean



Series: Marvel Scomma Series [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dom! Emma, F/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: "艾玛一开始并未期望斯科特•萨默斯会允许她把他绑起来。要知道，斯科特•萨默斯近乎病态的控制欲即便进了卧室也毫无消退的趋势，他对主导权最大程度的让渡就是让艾玛在上方——当然了，他的手会紧扣在她的臀部，直到她的肤肉从他的指间挤出，衬着第二天必定发青的指状印痕——而他们的性总是痛苦的。"





	Don’t you worry love(It’s just a game)

Don’t you worry love(It’s just a game)

 

Warning：Kinky PWP

 

So I’ll be needing you

And I know you’ll be needing me too

We’re in this game together

 

艾玛一开始并未期望斯科特·萨默斯会允许她把他绑起来。要知道，斯科特·萨默斯近乎病态的控制欲即便进了卧室也毫无消退的趋势，他对主导权最大程度的让渡就是让艾玛在上方——当然了，他的手会紧扣在她的臀部，直到她的肤肉从他的指间挤出，衬着第二天必定发青的指状印痕——而他们的性总是痛苦的。

温柔的暴力，粗暴的柔情，用炽热而灼人的暴虐打碎了，再轻轻把支离的残片捡起来，收拢进心房不同的腔室里。

艾玛第一次提出这个想法是在去年冬季的一个早上，他们的第三个月。冬季早上与晨间性爱就像三明治的两层面包，中间夹着新鲜流汁的馅料让人吞咽后露出餍足微笑。没人介意一晚过后的汗味或口气，探索对方身体的指尖发凉，贴合对方小腹的胯部滚烫，冰冷金属勺扔进热气咖啡杯里发出声悦耳叮当。高潮过后他们靠在一起——拥抱总显得过于亲密——斯科特·萨默斯的一只手臂环在她的胸口，血脉膨缩与她的心跳合为一体。

“萨默斯，”她开口，把自己的一缕金发别到耳后去，“我想把你绑在我的床上。”

“我们的床。”他一本正经得纠正，除此之外没有任何评价。

她笑着去吻他，不知道该对他们两人无法正常表达甚至接收关于感情的怪异感到有趣还是悲哀。

艾玛第二次提出这个想法是在今年夏末的一个晚上，他们的第一年。他们从哪个危险又讨嫌的酒宴上回来，无数杯香槟金酒威士忌潜伏在清醒面具下，在胃里冲浪滑翔。她丢掉手包去拽对方的红色领结时斯科特·萨默斯正费力把自己的左手从脱了半边的燕尾服里挣出，被她推得失衡，向后跌到床铺里。

她跨在他身上，鱼尾裙向上推到大腿根，裸出一段青白丰满的弧度。他仰望着她，舔着上唇，舌尖在嘴角拖出一道湿痕，半响才终于把左手从一团糟的正装里抽出，紧紧按在她的腰侧。

“知道吗萨默斯，”她钻石化自己把他的手固定到身侧，“你这样很好看。”

“你喜欢把床伴控制起来，艾玛？”

“谈不上喜欢，”她回答，一点口音顺着拖长的调子黏黏糊糊，“你喜欢吗？”

“我不知道。”他屈起膝盖让她能跪在三角缝隙里，“没有试过。”

她嘟哝着去解他的扣子：“也许下次？”

他呻吟着去拉她的拉链：“也许下次。”

艾玛第三次提出这个想法是在今晚，他们的“真不敢相信已经这么久了我们都还没有厌倦”。艾玛坐在梳妆镜前，卸妆棉擦过下唇，念头擦过脑海。斯科特·萨默斯正靠在床头上重读这个月的报告，头都不曾从那些数据表格里抬起来：“只要你想要，艾玛。”

“我想要你相信我，萨默斯。”她回答，看着对方拱起来的额头立即补充，“因为——这里有个规矩：一旦你被绑起来，我就可以做任何事。”

他看了她好一会儿，眉毛在顶端打结，但面孔上的狐疑逐渐软化成上拎的嘴角，仿佛他才是会心灵感应知道对方到底在想什么的那个人。

然后他极富效率得脱掉T恤拉下睡裤，把报告扔在床头柜上，大大方方躺在床中央：“那么我也有一个规矩：钻石化你自己。”

“噢，萨默斯，你以为这样就能阻止我？”艾玛到床边附身，挑战咬着他的耳垂吐出，“你会输得很惨的，宝贝。”

她拿出了三样东西：丝绸绳，润滑剂，假阴茎。

斯科特·萨默斯看到最后一样东西时的表情非常精彩，颧骨下方椭圆形的粉色因为尴尬或是愤怒而暗沉成深红，向耳后和胸膛迅速延伸，直到他大部分的身体都覆盖上了层颜色。她微笑着把玩着手上红色的丝绸绳，让它们在手掌里挣扎，叫嚣，蜷缩，祈求，让它们最终颓然落在地板上，脱在她的脚跟后，跌入某道深渊，堕进某处黑暗。

她慢吞吞地走近。

斯科特·萨默斯的喉结随着吞咽来回滚动，他肩膀左右的肌肉紧张隆起，尽管他的面容安宁得没有一丝裂纹。

她从他的左手开始，亲吻他的指尖，舔舐指间夹缝那层薄薄的肌肤，把他的整个手指含在自己舌下，直到她几乎吞下他的整只手，随后在手腕上缠上一道绳。

斯科特·萨默斯在整个过程中没看她一眼，似乎天花板上的纹路才是真正让他感兴趣的东西，似乎她的唾液和噬咬给他的手臂注入了毒药，顺着他的血管筋脉上攀，控制住了他的全部。她抬腿坐在他的胸膛上拉回大部分的注意力，一只手穿过他的腋下拉出绳子，另一手扼住他的喉咙，他越发疯狂的脉搏在她的手掌下焚烧：“放松，萨默斯。相信我，记得吗？”

他的薄唇间挣开道缝隙，露出精细的下牙上半边，一个字眼被咬在牙齿之间，最终融化了。他以几乎不可见的幅度点了头。

艾玛也点点头，用绳子代替自己放在他喉头的手，垫上一根手指缠绕一圈，两圈，三圈，直到成为鲜红色的颈圈。之后她加快了捆绑的进程，一边打结一边确定每一个结扣不是太紧也不是太松，直到斯科特·萨默斯的上身一动也不能动。

她慢吞吞地坐下。

斯科特·萨默斯随着她的动作打开了双腿，呼吸急促，仿佛胸腔里有什么东西随着他的呼吸不断破碎，那种伪装的冷静随着嘶嘶声凝成愤怒和耻辱搅拌在一起的残酷。残酷的下一步是报复。但艾玛不必费力就能看到残酷外壳所努力掩饰和包裹的脆弱。

她抓住了那一星脆弱的尾迹，亲吻他。顺着他的耳骨，侧到他的脊骨，一路向下，眼角瞥见他避开她的目光，试图在诺言和悔恨之间迷惑地寻找平衡，试图权量着自己的牺牲和所得是否匹配。他克制着没有爆发，并犹豫着交出主导权。

交出你自己，她往手指上涂润滑剂时想道，把你自己交给我。

艾玛几乎没能推进第一根手指。斯科特·萨默斯的嘴巴咬合紧密封死缝隙，斯科特·萨默斯的眼睛藏在眼罩之后没有光明，但斯科特·萨默斯无法自制的颤抖出卖了一切信息。她轻声叹息，抚摸他，亲吻他，用最坚硬的钻石去软化他，用最无声的言语去安抚他，等到她终于推进第一根手指时他们都不出声地喘了口气。

她继续向内探索，触到某个柔软的点时，斯科特·萨默斯整个人都弹跳了起来。他的脸上穿杂着欢愉和困惑，不安和罪恶，透明的东西直穿过他的腹部，留下他张成惊叹圆圈的嘴唇，被艾玛适时堵住：“嘘——感受它，萨默斯。别思考，你只需要感受它。”

第二根手指顺利得多，斯科特·萨默斯开始学会如何放松自己去感受。他学得很快。去接受。他学得很好。去吸收一切艾玛给予他的东西。

艾玛把手指张成V形。几声细微闷哼，不自觉张成剪刀的双腿，肩膀线条从粗劣僵硬变得平滑流畅，颧骨和胸口红得发亮。她抽出手指时他甚至迅速正过侧到右边去的头颅，并在她推进那根假阴茎时猛抽了口气。

“很好，”她说，看着他吞下头部、中部、根部，“很好。”

艾玛设置的节奏很温和。闷哼变为混着甜蜜和困惑的呻吟。慢进慢出。这场没有暴力的性爱几乎亲密。像午后小憩，像沉眠深处漏出的柔软呼噜，像凌晨五点醒来印在她额头上的一个吻，像他们每晚入睡时靠得越来越近的身躯。她看着他怎样完全交出自己，不再被动，怎样寻求欢愉，不再控制，怎样扬过头颅，不再逃避，怎样把尖叫压抑成嘶吼，不再压抑，直到他全身绷紧——弄脏自己的小腹。

艾玛自己仿佛也经历了一场高潮。她用几近颤抖的手抽出假阴茎，解开绳结。

他用潮湿的手捉住了她的，指腹压紧她的掌心，一个疑问含混在喘息之后：“如果你想要我——”

艾玛托住他的脸，摇了摇头。

她微笑，尽管他看不到。皮格马利翁用手碰碰他的伽拉忒娅：“斯科特，这件事不关乎我。这件事只关于你。”

“关乎你。”他似乎惊讶于她第一次叫出他名字的随意，品尝这个音节脱离她后变为的固体，用舌头摆弄它，最终才让它消化进一声低笑里，“关乎我相信 _你_ ，不是吗？”

 

And I believe in you

And I know you believe in me too

We’re in this game together

 

FIN

 

 

1：引词均取自Josef Salvat的Open Season

2：皮格马利翁是罗马神话中的一位雕刻家，爱上了自己刻的雕像。维纳斯让皮革马利翁用手碰触雕像，雕像变成活生生的美貌女子，即伽拉忒娅。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
